User blog:AskSuzette101/Lalaloopsy Littles episode 1
''' Bold text '''Trinket:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz huh omgomgomg it my bday yay now I gotta make the list quick and put on my best dress Trinket:hi Jewel Jewel:yah watever listen up dork head I am busy today do not disturb alright you know when I'm working I'm really sneaking outta work and go to the mall Trinket:but it my bday Jewel:well guess what Trinket:what Jewel:I DON'T CARE! *slams the door* Trinket:ah well I still have my friends Trinket:alright Comet it my bday and I wanna see rocket modles n some fireworks n stuff like that Comet:um Trinket I would love to make those but um Trinket:THANK YOU Comet:I WASNT FINISHED! Trinket:oh sorry Comet:as I was saying I would love to make those things but I can't because Trinket:WHYWHY WHY Comet:LET ME FINISH! anyways the reason why is my rockets are broken n I don't have any fireworks Trinket:ah well I'll just go somewhere else bye Comet:*whispers* Sparkle everything is going as the plan Trinket:Sprinkles? Sprinkles:hi Trinket:make the sweetest dessert you can make oh and Sprinkles:what Trnket:DO NOT EAT IT OR I WILL CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF LALALOOPSY LAND \ Sprinkles:okay but Trinket:but what Sprinkles:um Crumbs used al the recipes and I AM BROKE I HAVE NO MONEY Trinket:sew yur poor Sprinkles:yes ever sicne my bakery went unemployed Crumbs tor herhouse down and built amansion actually Ace built it off course Trinket:how sad but don't worry Iwill have other stuff but still come Squirt:alright pets watch the AMAZING SQUIRT LITTLE TOP! *flips over the flamming hoop* Trinket:wow Squirt that is hardcore Squirt:thanks wait where did ya learn that Trinket:Specs it means daring Squirt:I LOVE DARES Trinket:I thought you did thats why I want youto do yur besest most daring stunts at my party Squirt n a unicycle:*rides on the roof then falls* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA owch Trinket:oh no you alright Squirt:well I think I broke some of my bones sew Iwon't be able to do stunts Trinket:okay *leaves* Rosy:good one Squirt now for the plan Squirt:no I mean I am really literally hurt look see *reveals the blood * Rosy:oh no now how the plan go on Specs:hey I jsut invented a potion that heals people quicker Rosy:drink this *gives Squirt the potion* Squirt:*drinks it* oky now I can do stunts Trinket:why is everyone busy with something or are they trying to avoid me *cries* Diamonds:meow purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Trinket:ah well I guess it's just you and me today,Diamonds Comet:are they ready Sparkle:theey are now *launches the fireworks* Trinket:huh *runs outside* Squirt:NOW THE AMAZING DARING SQUIRT LITTLE TOP WILL D THE BIGGEST STUNT OF THE YEAR! Specs:*laun ches Sqirt outta tha canon* Squirt:weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *makes grapplehook hit the plane nerby then swings to the trees and grabs a skateborad then surfs across the tightrope,gets on the roof,flips in the air,and lands unharmed Rosy:whew that was close Sprinkles:here's the dessert Trnket:Ilvoe it this is awesome thanks everyone Comet:it aint overyet I am launching Jewle to the button planet in a rel rocket and take off *launches Jewel iin the rocket* Jewel:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA All:HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Category:Blog posts